


High Voltage

by Ailuk



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Electrocution, Episode 4x01, Gen, Nogitsune after effects, Stydia, season 4, well slight Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuk/pseuds/Ailuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic about the Mexico trip in episode one were instead of Scott being electrocuted it's Stiles. And Lydia is begging for them to stop. - A prompt given to me by stydia-fanfiction on tumblr. Slight Stiles x Lydia</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Voltage

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting better at tagging. :D  
> I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think. Thank you. <3

Lydia had known that it was a bad plan the second Stiles and Scott came up with it. Though it was the only plan they could think of, at least the only one that involved a slightly lesser chance of dying then all the others. Nevertheless there was a chance that they were all going to die and it bothered her even without her banshee powers acting up.  
Though the moment they arrived in the small Mexican town all her banshee alarm bells started ringing in an almost deafening roar.  
She had been serious when she told Stiles that it was a stupid plan and that they were all going to die as they walked through the town. And now, after the “talk” she had with Araya Calavera, she was even surer. Not just because the leader of the hunters had killed one of her own without batting an eyelash. It was more the fact that Lydia found herself sitting on a metal chair with cuffs around her wrists and ankles that were secured to the floor with heavy chains. Wires were connecting the cuffs to a control panel a bit further away. Next to her stood another chair, cuffs and chains were resting on the seat and a wire connect them to the panel too.

“What do you want from us?” Lydia asked. She tried to wind her hands out of the cuffs but they were too tight around her wrists. Araya just chuckled as she watched her.

“We just want some answers, little Banshee” she said as she leaned against a desk behind Lydia.  
The door was pushed open moments later and a hunter dragged Stiles in. Behind them, Arayas second in command, Severo guided Scott inside. The hunter was holding a gun to Stiles head and had a tight grip on his upper arm nevertheless the boy struggled to get free.  
The hunter led him to the chair next to Lydia and pushed him not too gentle down on it. Another hunter went over to them and secured the cuffs around Stiles wrists and ankles. Lydia gasped and struggled some more.

“Now, let me explain what’s about to happen” Severo said. He stood with Scott in front of the panel looking towards Lydia and Stiles. “The Alpha will turn the dial for the boy” He grabbed Scotts wrist and dragged his hand towards the dial.

“No, I won’t!” Scott said but Severo ignored him and continued to speak: “If he doesn’t I’ll turn the dial for the girl.”

“Leave her alone!” Stiles said as he struggled hard against the chains ignoring not only the threat of being electrocuted but also the gun that was still pointed at him.

“What is this to you? A game?” Scott asked furiously as he glared at Araya. She only smiled at him as she pushed away from the desk and walked over.

“It’s pretty easy” she begun still looking at Scott. “We’re going to ask some questions. If you answer them everything will be fine. If you don’t you’re turning the dial.”

“No, no I won’t do that. I’m not turning the dial” Scott said as he tried to pull his hand away.

“Then I’ll turn the dial for the Banshee” Severo said emotionless as he put his hand on the other dial.

“Scott! Do it, turn the dial. I can handle it” Stiles said with a hard look at his friend.

“No, Scott don’t!” Lydia almost screamed. “You will kill him. Scott please!”

“Do it!” Stiles screamed over her, ripping at the chains that bound his arms and Scott yelled back “I can’t. You're a human!”

“Quiet!” Araya barged in, turning around she glared at Lydia and then at Stiles. “Everyone, shut up or we’re going to turn both dials!”

Immediately everyone closed their mouths and stopped struggling.

“Thank you” she said with a smile as she saw that. “Now, we don’t know where Derek is but we want to find him as well” She turned back towards Scott again. “You know who took him.”

“What?” Scott said confused. “How would I know that?”

“That doesn’t sound like an answer to me” Araya said with faked pity in her voice.

“We don’t know” Lydia said firmly as she glared at Arayas back. “Why do you think we came here?”

Araya only sighed heavily before she said: “Lobito, turn the dial.”

“No” Lydia screamed. She knew what would happen when Scott turned the dial. This device was made to torture Werewolves and other supernatural beings not humans. The current it would send into Stiles body would be too much for him no matter how little the dial was turned.  
She had read everything about electrocution after Barrow had kidnapped Kira and brought her to the substation and nothing was good because everything only led to one final result. Death.

“Please, please don’t” she begged. 

“We’ll start with one” the Calavera said ignoring Lydia.

“Scott!” Lydia sobbed as Scott grabbed the dial tighter and Stiles said at the same time “Do it!”

“Lobito” Araya growled. Scott looked up, first to Lydia and then to Stiles.

“I’m sorry” he said as he turned the dial. Lydia screamed in terror as Stiles strained against the chains as the electricity crawled up into the cuffs and then with a shower of sparks into his body.

“Stop, please stop!” Lydias begging fell on deaf ears though. 

“Tell me who actually has Derek” Araya insisted “Who had a reason? A vendetta, particular to the Hales?”

“You’re going to kill him!” Lydia yelled as she looked to Stiles. Worry made her voice rough when she saw him pressing his jaw together as he fought against the pain.

“I don’t know” Scott said with slight resignation. 

“Oh, you know. So think! Who could have taken him” Araya insisted.

“I don’t know!” he yelled, his eyes going from Araya to Stiles who was still straining against the chains. Next to him Lydia sobbed and an endless mantra of “Please stop. Please, please stop you’re killing him” fell from her lips. 

“Think, Lobito!” Araya said more forcefully and after a quick look she shared with her second-in-command, Severo pushed Scotts hand away and turned the dial higher. “Or we’re going to kill him.”

“No!” Scott looked to Lydia when she yelled. Tears were running down her cheeks as her eyes were locked on Stiles. “I’m begging you. Please, don’t kill him” she turned to Araya with a pleading look. “I-I can’t lose him. I’ll go out of my freaking him.”

A strange chuckle came from Stiles as he recognized the words. His jaw was clenched shut tightly and his neck bent back almost painfully. The muscles along the side of his neck stood out as they were tensed like all the other skeletal muscles. She could only see his hands though, bent like claws as the current caused the muscles to contract. But she knew the rest was contracting too in the way Stiles was keeping the chains strained. It weren’t only those large muscles in his arms and legs either. If the current reached the muscles needed for respiration, which it should have already, they would tense up too making it difficult to breath and if it went further towards his heart fibrillation would stop the blood flow through his body as his heart became unable to pump the blood through the veins. Then, if they turned the dial even higher every muscle would be paralyzed. Meaning his heart would stop and he couldn’t draw a breath anymore. His blood would literally start to boil in his veins while his skin burned where the electricity was entering his body and where it was leaving it. It was death, death, death.  
Araya chuckled too as she turned to Lydia.

“That’s really cute. Oh, young love.” She turned back to Scott. “Now, Lobito think harder. You don’t want to kill your friend, do you?”

“I don’t know who has him!” Scott repeated. Severo turned the dial higher and Lydia screamed: “Stop! Don't!”

“Tell me! Who is the she-wolf?” Araya yelled over Lydias frantic voice and the sound of the electricity running into Stiles.

“I don’t know!” Scott yelled back almost frantic himself as he watched both his friends. Lydia was trying to break free too. Blood was running down her arms from where the cuffs had cut into the skin of her wrists but she didn’t care as she continued pulling.

“Tell me!” Araya yelled again.

“Let them go!” Scott yelled back and again Severo turned on the dial. “Please!”

“Answer me!”

“Stop!” Scott begged, Severo turned the dial higher once more. Then everything happened at once. Lydia screamed louder than before, pleading with Araya and Scott hesitated. He heard laughing, above all the noise someone was laughing. Stiles was laughing. It triggered a memory in Scott and he yelled: “Kate! Kate Argent!” at the same times as Stiles broke the cuffs on his wrists and ankles.  
Startled Araya turned around as the rest of the Calavera hunters drew their weapons and pointed them at Stiles who stood in front of the chair. He was panting heavy with his arms spread out and a smirk on his lips. A small trickle of blood was running down his chin probably from where he had bitten into his lip, blood also dripped from his wrists that were heavily burned. 

“Por dios!” Araya gasped as she looked at him. Scott and Lydia were as surprised as Araya but still Stiles only smirked.  
Next to Scott Severo twitched like he wanted to turn the dial on Lydias cuffs but Stiles looked immediately at him. Then he clapped his outstretched hands together in front of his body. A bolt of lightning erupted from the tips of his fingers and sprang into the panel throwing both Scott and Severo back into the wall. The current continued to travel along the wires to Lydias cuffs and blasted them off too without harming her.

“Now, that was fun” Stiles said then as he moved his arms slowly towards his sides. His voice was more sinister and a bit deeper and Lydia remembered it clearly. She had heard that voice before, right next to her ear deep down in the catacombs of an old intern camp, drawling about hunger and feelings and how insatiable it was and even though she was free of her bonds she couldn’t move. “How about everyone drops their weapons now?” Stiles continued as he looked from one hunter to another. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged curiously as no one reacted. Behind the panel Scott got to his feet again while Severo remained on the ground, knocked out by the force with which he connected with the wall.

“You are the one!” Araya finally gasped out. It turned into a growl as she continued: “You were the one possessed by the Nogitsune.”

Stiles only shrugged again.

“But Christopher told me that he was defeated!”

“Well, it seems like he left some gifts behind and your little twenty questions helped jump start them again” he turned his attention to his wrists then and a frown appeared on his face as he concentrated on them. Slowly the angry black tissue faded away as the burns healed. 

“Stiles” Lydia whispered as she saw him sway when his wrists looked like nothing happened at all again. 

“Kill him!” Araya yelled then but Scott jumped between Stiles and the hunters to shield him.

“No, don’t! He hasn’t done anything”

Behind him Stiles swayed even more before his eyes rolled back and he fell limply to the ground.  
Lydia was by his side in an instant, ignoring Scott and Araya discussing, the hunters who still had their weapons pointed at them and also ignoring the possibility that Stiles wasn’t himself anymore.

“Stiles! Stiles wake up!” she begged as she kneeled down next to him but there wasn’t a reaction. Carefully she turned him on his back, she could feel the tingle of residue electricity the moment she touched him. He was pale like he was before they’d trapped the Nogitsune, probably more dead than alive again too and she took a moment to look at him as he lay in front her. Then she brushed a hand through his hair before she felt for a pulse on his neck, a relieved sob escaped her when she found it, faint but there was a pulse. Just to make sure she rested her head on his chest nevertheless to hear him breath and his heart beat.  
She stayed in that position longer than necessary as hot tears trickled down her face and vanished in his shirt but she just had to make sure that his heart was beating regularly. That he wasn’t dying.  
Lydia hadn’t realized how much he meant to her till she saw him collapse down in the corridors of Oak Creek but ever since then there was this undeniable flutter in her chest whenever he looked at her. She hadn’t felt anything like this before, not even Jacksons death and subsequently resurrection made her feel this strongly.  
But now, she couldn’t bear the thought of losing Stiles.  
At the edge of her mind she registered that the hunters had lowered their weapons and the angry argument between Scott and Araya had calmed down to more reasonable tones.  
A low groan, which she felt more then heard, alerted her that Stiles was waking up again. She slowly raised herself up into a sitting position again as he was blinking his eyes open. For a moment he just stared at the ceiling before he groaned again and brushed a hand over his face.

“I fainted again, didn’t I?” he asked with a hoarse voice. Lydia only nodded her head as he looked at her. She bit her lip to prevent the bright smile that wanted to slip on her lips while at the same time she felt like crying again.  
Stiles carefully pushed himself up in a sitting position and Lydia couldn’t hold back any longer. She flung herself at him almost sending him back to the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck as she burrowed her face against his shoulder.

“Are we allowed to go now?” Stiles asked hopeful as he laid his arms around Lydia to hold her close. He looked up to Scott who was in return looking down at him with relief shining bright in his eyes. “I really mean no offense, Lydia ‘cause wow holding you is still like the best thing ever, but I think I might have to puke very soonishly and the atmosphere here isn’t really helping.”

Lydia chuckled lightly, even though it wasn’t really funny, as she pulled away from him.  
Scott turned to Araya with his best pleading look and she nodded in return. Lydia didn't know what Scott had told her but it must have been good enough to convince her not to kill Stiles or any of them. Then she looked to one of her hunters and motioned towards the door. The man nodded his head and left.

“You're bleeding” Stiles said as he noticed Lydias wrists. He gentle took her hand in his at looked at the abrasions.

“It’s ok” she said. “It doesn’t even hurt anymore.”

Stiles nodded even though he didn’t look that convinced then he turned his attention back to Scott.

“Seriously, I really have to…” Stiles swallowed hard before he could continue “… puke. Can you get me out of here?”

Scott stepped closer to him and offered his hand to help him up. Though it was more Scott pulling him up then Stiles getting up himself and the moment he was upright he pitched forward vomiting all over the floor. The hunters jumped back and Scott wrapped an arm around Stiles middle to keep him from face planting into the mess he had made.  
Lydia was by his side immediately and rubbed his back in comfort.

“Uuh… sorry…” Stiles muttered as he’d calmed down again. Scott dragged his arm over his shoulder to hold Stiles upright and Lydia slipped underneath his other arm and wrapped her arm around his waist to keep him steady some more as they slowly left the room.  
Outside they met up with Kira and Malia. Kira rushed to them her face full of concern as she saw the state Stiles was in. But Malia only wrinkled her nose as she sniffed the air and looked him up and down.

“You stink” she said from afar.

“Yeah, I guess that happens when you get electrocuted by a bunch of hunters” Stiles said mirthless as Lydia glared at the werecoyote. Kira gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

“Are you hurt?” she asked then.

“No, I guess not. I had…” Stiles hesitated and looked first to Lydia and then to Scott before he continued “help from an unlikely source.”

~Fin~


End file.
